Shadowed Love: Neo Soliders
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Haruka has quit the senshi, she's left Michiru. Her misery is full and complete. Frost floats in space, longing to return to her lover. Will Haruka and Frost take up the battle to save the world or will they choose love over war?
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

AFTER REVIEWING MY LATEST POSTING FOR SHADOWED LOVE: NEO SOLIDERS, I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE CHANGES.

THE STORY HAS BEEN REDRAFTED, AND TOTALLY REVISED.

FROST AND HARUKA ARE THE PRIMARY CHARACTERS; THE OTHERS WILL BE MENTIONED IN PASSING. THIS STORY FOCUSES ON THEM AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP. BE ADVISED, THERE WILL BE LESBIAN REFERENCES.

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN NEO-TOKYO.

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO LIKED THE FIRST STORY. THANKS !

- AZURE DRAGON OF THE NORTH


	2. Chapter 1b

_**SHADOWED LOVE: NEO SOLIDERS**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

The Abyss of Space:

Frost Stovick floated in the vast emptiness of space; she wasn't sure where she was, or if she was alive or dead. Part of her didn't care, as long as she could stay and just rest here forever. The rest of her cared a great deal and wanted out of here.

Opening her eyes she saw nothing but black space; there truly was nothing here.

Lifting a hand she touched the darkness around her. She imagined what Neo-Tokyo would look like and as usual, the darkness melted away. The image took form and she was staring at the present state of the world.

Since the Neo Crystal had expanded over the world; it had been blissfully peaceful. Not a single conflict had erupted in the four years since that day.

She wondered how Haruka was doing and longed to see her. Put this place wouldn't show her. She'd spent hours trying to will the image to life. But it never appeared.

"I hope you are happy, my love." Frost whispered and allowed the image to fade to black. "I hope you are happy."

Haruka sat on the edge of her bed; wrapped in the gold silk of her sheets, she stared at the view from her window. The courtyard of Venus was stunning; the best roses grew here and the air was always perfumed with their rich scent.

In the distance she saw the sparkling water fountains and was reminded of other days. Days spent in the parks of old Tokyo, just watching the fountains and wishing for something other then this life.

Now she had it. In the four years since Neo-Tokyo had appeared, not a single conflict had arisen. The days were peaceful, happy and spent in paradise.

Haruka reached over to the bedside table; opening the drawer she took out a small black leather box. Gently she lifted the lid and was amazed at the brilliant colors that sparked in the sun. The Universe Crystal had grown brighter with each passing year; its colored rays spread out from the dark crystal like intangible fingers.

"Frost," Haurka saw her lover's face in her mind.

Frost had sacrificed her self to give the world this new place. She'd left Haruka the Universe Crystal and promised to one day return for it. Haruka longed for that day with all her heart.

"Haruka?"

She closed the lid of the box and gave them permission to enter. She wasn't surprised to see Neocanus; Frost's former Guardian. He his massive body moved silently across the hard floor and he paused at the end of her bed.

His black coat glistened next to the gold and blue covers. His silver eyes were so old, usually the twinkled with a mysterious joy. But not today, he'd been distant the last few days.

"Haruka, are you alright?" He asked and they both knew the answer was no. He looked at the box in her hand, "Is it any brighter today?"

Haruka smiled gently, "No. But I keep hoping."

Neocanus had told her that when the crystal reached its former brightness, Frost would return. They both wished for that day.

"Michiru has been asking for you again." He told the woman.

Haruka looked away from him and put the box away. She leaned on the table once the drawer was closed.

For the past four years she'd distanced herself from the group. She'd taken a room of her own in the farthest corner of the palace. Nothing in her wanted to see Michiru, nothing inside of her wanted to ever face them again.

She knew the truth now; she understood it perfectly and she could understand why Frost had been so hurt.

Haruka battled her pain every day and most times she gave up the fight.

"I'm not ready to see anyone yet." Haruka whispered and knew Neocanus would relay the message.

"It's a wonderful day outside; you might want to enjoy it." He said lightly and left her room.

Haruka put her elbows on her knees, resting her face in her hands. She just wanted to curl up and hide until Frost came again.

"Frost," She whispered, "Please Frost, come back. Come back to me."

Frost heard the whisper in the darkness. Her eyes opened as the sound came again.

_Come back to me. _

_Frost please, come back. Come back to me._

"Haruka?"

She tried to will the darkness to show her lover's face, but it still wouldn't give in.

Frost was wide awake, she was sure she'd heard Haruka's voice. Frost was suddenly determined to get back to that place.

"Wait for me, Haruka. I'm coming."

Neocanus, Guardian of the Future, stood in the present and looked up into the sky. The colors of the sunset had never been richer; the reds, oranges, and gold were pure. The slow darkening of the sky was like watching frozen ink thaw across the multi-colored sky. The shifting colors glinted off the pure white stone of the distant palace buildings. The watchtowers of the respect Points, flared like white blades in the sinking sun.

Each Point was under the care and protection of the inner senshi. Mercury's Point was the hub of all technology and communications for Neo-Tokyo. It was the heart of the security system and the most advanced place in the city.

Neocanus had said they would reach their highest evolutions once the New Age came. He had been right. The Inner Scouts had evolved to their Neo forms. Each of them was the supreme level of their planetary powers and skills.

Jupiter's Point was the training centre of the senshi. It was the most sophisticated training facility in the world.

Mars' Point was the place of temples and prayers. She was the Spiritual Guardian of Neo-Tokyo.

Venus was the hub of art and beauty in all things; music, gardening, art, sculpting, fashion…everything beautiful.

At the centre of this incredible place, was the Neo-Moon Palace. It glowed with a purity that was boarding on the obscene. It shone like a star-lit pearl even at night.

Neocanus sighed as he sat on his haunches. The sky was almost black now, and the stars were staring to appear. Four years…to him that was an eye blink, but for some reason he felt it was an eternity this time.

He would never admit it to anyone, not even Haruka. But he missed Frost. He'd lived two thousand years and hadn't cared about her. Then he'd spent less then a week with her and his heart longed for her. It wasn't the same as Haruka's longing, but it hurt just as much.

He was a Guardian with nothing to guard, an advisor with no one to advise and he was lonely. Frost had talked with him, treated him like a friend. He missed that here.

Luna and Artemis were busy with their daughter Diana and were wary of Neo around the young kitten. None of the inner scouts were comfortable around him either; he frightened them.

The outer scouts weren't in the city as much, since Haruka had left them. Michiru especially was rarely seen these days. She had no memories of Frost and Haruka refused to speak with her.

Setsuna was busy with her duties at the Time Door and Hotaru spent much of her time with Small Lady, the daughter of Usagi and Mamoru.

Yes, he missed Frost, and he wanted her back.

Lifting his gaze to the sky he threw back his head and let out a mournful howl. It echoed to the top of the sky and through the city of Neo-Tokyo.

Haruka opened her eyes at the sound and knew it was Neocanus. He'd taken to doing that at sunset. The sound held deep sorrow and loneliness.

She closed her eyes as tears threatened to run over.

Frost was needed here, in more ways then one.

Within the confines of darkness, Frost tried to find a way out. As she worked, a howl reached her. It was painful and sad, the cry of a brokenhearted animal.

Frost knew it was Neocanus, she could feel him like a weak pulse in her chest; he missed her too.

She focused on her task.

She'd gotten in here, there had to be a way to get out. She kept trying to will an exit into being, but the darkness never allowed it.

"Why do you show me Neo-Tokyo, but you won't allow me to reach it?" She shouted and her voice echoed around her. "Can't you see they need me?"

She had taken to screaming into the darkness. It didn't care and never answered her.

Frost floated in space and tried to think of a way out. She closed her eyes help her focus and that's when it hit her.

The darkness was a sub-dimension; the use of the Neo-Crystal had created a void space around her before the Evolution had taken place, that's why she'd survived at all.

So, she just had to find a way to open a worm-hole in the dimension and focus on getting to Neo-Tokyo.

But how did you create a worm-hole?

She needed a high energy blast of some kind, like a lightening strike.

Frost opened her eyes and smiled; she'd created the Moon Kingdom, and given the senshi of those planets their powers. She could summon lighten and a whole lot more.

She stopped the floating of her body and moved to an upright position. She had to be precise with this.

Frost drew in a deep breath and cupped her hands together. Directing her focus on the task at hand she let the energy within her build up.

"Jupiter…" Green light began to flow around her body; "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Between her palms, a globe of lightening appeared and crackled wildly. Frost held in her right hand and drew her arm back. She threw into the darkness with a cry of determination.

Just as she had hoped she saw the darkness temporarily break. The lightening would do the trick, but she needed more of it.

"Hold onto your hats, people." She laughed at herself and left her right hand into the air.

"Jupiter…"

The green light came again,

"Strike of Thor!"

The darkness was shattered by the explosion of lightening.

Frost was momentarily blinded by the sudden flood of light around her. Carefully she opened her eyes and was hovering above her. This scene was oddly familiar to her.

Only this time, it was more detailed. She was aware of the position of the sun; half the world glowed in daylight, the other half rested in night.

Frost laughed and her voice was swallowed by the emptiness of space. She'd done it!

She threw her arms into the sky and just screamed for joy. It was a soundless celebration, but she didn't care. She'd done it!

"Now," She muttered, "We have to get down there and we don't have the Orb this time."

Frost hovered motionless above the Earth and wondered what do next. The last time she'd come this way, she'd had the Royal Orb to help her. But she didn't have it anymore.

She closed her eyes, held her arms out to the side and let the image of Neo-Tokyo fill her up. She was suddenly falling; her naked body was cold as it plummeted toward the Earth.

Frost didn't panic, she'd had the power to break out of a sub-dimension, she would find a way to break this fall and survive.

It came to her and she opened her eyes. She was almost there! From this distance she could see the edges of Neo-Tokyo. It was a scene she knew well, having spent four years studying it.

"Venus…!"

Her body glowed orange, "Love and Beauty Wings!"

The orange light flashed and she had a sparkling pair of orange angel's wings on her back.

Frost had to work her shoulders a few times before she could get the wings to respond. She caught a downward draft and spiraled toward the city.

Within his room, Neocanus felt the rush of power through the sky. He lifted his head and frowned. How could anyone here do that kind of power exercise?

He stood up and walked to the window and stared up into the dark sky. He caught the glimmer of lightening high above the city; it was almost outer space.

"Frost?"

He watched the skies, searching for any sign of her. He saw a nothing at first and wondered if perhaps he'd imagined it. When there was a orange flash and he knew it was her.

Neocanus ran from his room and raced down the glowing halls of the palace. He leapt over the railing around the stairs and landed on the ground. He didn't pause as he took off running again. His powerful body launched into the air and he would take off the ground again.

He finally reached the outdoors and tore across the Royal Gardens, easily clearing the protective twenty foot wall around the interior of the palace. He reached the courtyard and ran for the open area of the city.

Up in the sky, Frost was enjoying the graceful float to the ground. The city had come along beautifully and it was truly a paradise on earth. She could see the five points of the inner scouts; they were spaced out and if one drew an invisible line from the top to the bottom, they would form a perfect star, with the Moon at the center.

Frost directed her attention beyond the middle of the city; beyond it was a whole other place. Just as beautiful as the one below her; this was the city she remembered. Full of buildings, people and constantly moving; even at night.

Trains ran silently through the city even in the late hour. Cars were mostly parked but a few drifted lazily through the streets.

Frost remembered taking late night drives. They'd been her favorite thing to do when she couldn't sleep. And whenever she'd had Haruka with her, they would end up parking on a roof somewhere and staring up at the sky.

"Haruka," Frost whispered and knew in her heart, where to find the other woman.

Within her room, Haruka was asleep; her dreams were filled with Frost's face, her laughter, and her voice. They were dreams of happier days, before all of this.

_Haruka_

She opened her eyes as the voice whispered to her, "Frost?"

As usual there was no response; but something made her sit up from bed. She looked to the view beyond her window. The Venus Garden was sparkling and looked so romantic.

Haruka frowned and moved to go back to sleep when she saw a flash of orange in the nigh sky. Something about it made her stop. She climbed out of bed, wrapping her body in her gold sheet; she was cold despite her pajamas. Carefully, Haruka approached the window and looked out, concentrating on it. That's when she caught sight of Neocanus ripping across the landscape. There's only one reason the Guardian would run like that.

Frost!

Haruka fled from her room and followed the huge black wolf.

Neocanus was almost there! He could feel Frost now, it was definitely her!

As he bounded across the open space he looked up and saw a glint of orange. There was a pale body outlined in the silver glow of moonlight.

"Frost!" He shouted her name out loud for the first time in four years.

Frost looked down as a sound reached her; she saw Neo and smiled. "Neo!"

He laughed and kept his eyes on her as she spiraled slowly closer.

Frost finally touched the ground and stumbled to her knees. Her back hurt and she was freezing cold. As her body began to shiver she hugged he arms around herself.

Neo ran over and nuzzled her face; she touched a hand to his fur and he shivered. "You're frozen."

"Yeah, space is cold."

He laughed and didn't care how odd it sounded. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

He turned his head as the sound of running feet reached him. He knew it was Haruka, she was the only who could run like the wind. As he looked over his shoulder he saw the flutter of gold silk in the moonlight.

"Frost!" Haruka screamed the name, like she had a million times before.

Frost looked up, her eyes widening. "Haruka?"

The tall blonde woman didn't stop once she saw Frost. This was a dream she'd had every night since Frost had left. Haruka threw open her arms and they collided. Their bodies fell into the grass and they rolled with the impact.

Neo shook his head to hide the smile; trotting over to the where the sheet had fallen; he picked it up in his teeth and slowly made his way back.

Haruka kissed Frost and refused to stop; she had to remember this moment. It was probably a dream and she needed to make it as real as possible.

Frost gently but firmly pushed Haruka back slightly and pulled in a breath. "You still know how to take a girl's breath away."

It was her! Only Frost could joke like that. Haruka ran her hands over Frosts's face and ignored the cold skin; she felt the familiar lines of her jaw and her neck, the slope of her shoulders. It was all so real and familiar to her.

They kissed again and only parted when Neo barked at them.

"Ladies, no offense, but this isn't the place."

Haruka moved to her knees and pulled Frost with her. She couldn't stop touching Frost, her hands still glowed golden against the moon-white paleness that was Frost's body.

Frost stood up and wobbled. She hadn't actually stood on solid ground for four years. Haruka held up and lifted her into her arms.

"At least let her put on the sheet, Haruka." Neo scolded playfully.

Haruka put Frost down, but insisted on wrapping the other woman in the gold silk. Once it was on, Haruka picked up Frost and they headed back to the palace.

Neo trotted beside them, "Where have you been?"

Frost tore her gaze of Haruka's and smiled at the wolf, "I was in a sub-dimension created by the Neo-Crystal."

He was suddenly thinking like a Guardian again, "You opened a worm-hole."

"Yes,"

"You would need a powerful blast of energy, a laser or concentrated lightening strike."

Frost nodded and put her head on Haruka's shoulder, "I know."

Neo was thinking this over, "You used Jupiter's Neo powers."

Frost shrugged and closed her eyes, she was suddenly tired. "Neo, can we talk about this in the morning?"

He realized she was tired and was also right, he gave a nod. "I'll come find you two tomorrow."

He left them at the entrance to the courtyard.

Haruka carried Frost all the way to her bedroom and gently closed the door with her foot. She couldn't stop staring at the woman in her arms. How many nights? How many dreams? Was this all finally happening?

Gently she laid Frost amongst the gold and blue covers. She stood over the other woman and watched as the moonlight spilled across her body. Frost had always looked spectacular in the moonlight. It made her glow from the inside out and it made her seem magical.

Haruka gently touched the silver-brown hair that framed her lover. It was soft and thick, just like always. Her fingers brushed Frost's earlobe and her fingers traced the line of her jaw.

"If this is a dream," Haruka whispered, "I hope I never wake from it."

For the first time in four years, Haruka laid down and wasn't alone. She wrapped her arms around the glowing woman beside her. Pressing her face into the softness of Frost's hair; Haruka breathed deep and that familiar scent made her eyes close as she sighed.

The palace slept silently and no one woke at the flash of darkness against the break of dawn.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" The underling asked, gazing up at the throne of its master.

"Yes, I know the Universe Crystal is here. It's time for the Beta Verse to reclaim it."

"But, your highness, it never belonged to us." The underling muttered.

The figure on the throne clenched a fist and the underling flinched.

"We will find it, then will crush the Queen of the Shadow Moon, once and for all."

Evil laughter echoed through the ship as it settled into a quiet neighborhood.

No one woke because no one knew what trouble had just appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadowed Love: Neo Soldiers**

**Chapter 3**

_Dream:_

_Buildings shattered and crumbled to dust; the ground shook and heaved as the sky seemed to be on fire. Sunlight hadn't shone in days, the flowers were dying, the trees were withering. Life was being sucked out of the Earth. _

_Thousands of screams filled the sky as silvery light of the moon flooded Crystal Tokyo. Darkness spilled over the city, as if to engulf the souls that remained. There was no stopping the coming darkness. No one would survive if they fought. The world was going to end and it would start with Crystal Tokyo. _

_The darkness was coming…they were all going to die._

Haruka held Frost in her arms; trying to sooth the woman from her nightmare.

"Frost, it's okay. I'm here." Haruka whispered softly. "I'm here."

Frost slowly opened her eyes; the clung to her mind, she was shaking with the effects of it.

"I saw it again." Frost whispered and struggled to breathe slowly. "The same dream."

"Did you see what was causing it?" Haruka asked.

"No. But whatever it is, we're all going to die." Frost whispered into her lover's arms. "Crystal Tokyo is going to fall."

Haruka rested her cheek on the top of Frost's head; they held one another in the silence.

Beneath the canopy of stars; Neocanus, Guardian of the Future, looked at the sky. He'd felt the presence for weeks; slowly it had been building, like a shadow. Now, he was certain of it, he knew they were here. They were just biding their time.

He looked at the palace to his left; the crystal surfaces winked and shimmered. He looked to the city stretched out below him. It slept peacefully.

This new world was not prepared for war; it was not trained or knowledgeable of it. The sailor scouts that had defended earth for so long, were nothing but fairy tales to the people.

Neo sighed as he looked back at the star-filled sky. "The peace has lasted too long." As he came to his feet she sighed, "I can only hope that those left to fight, remember how."

Frost was up at day break; she was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. The air was cold as she walked the Venus Gardens. She knew this place, this city. She knew every route, every path, and every street. She knew that the Venus Crystal Point was the source of all beauty, harmony, love, and music for the city.

But what she didn't know, is what had her up at dawn, pacing. The dream had repeated for weeks. She was certain it was a premonition of the future; but she had no idea what events would trigger it. If she knew that, she might be able to warn someone. But who?

Neo Queen Serenity had no idea who Frost was. Nor did the other warriors of this place. They'd forgotten her; everyone had, except Neo and Haruka.

As if on cue the guardian of the Shadow Moon stepped out of the bushes. He looked as startled as Frost. After a moment he sat on his hunches and they stared at one another.

"The dream," He muttered, "You're trying to decipher it."

"I have to at least try to warn them."

"Frost, I mean Chandra, no one will listen. They don't even know of your presence here."

Frost sighed and hugged herself. "I know. But they have to be altered."

"You and I both knew this would happen one day. You saw it, back on the Moon."

"But I also saw myself with Haruka."

"And now you are." Neo reminded her gently.

"They can't die like this, not after all the sacrifices, the work, the tears." Frost sighed and rubbed her hands on her arms. She seemed to be bothered by the cold. "The Dark Moon is stronger then I remember."

Neo sighed, "They've had a few thousand years to hone their skills."

Frost would have been amused, but she was worried. "Neo, I have a feeling, these people of the Dark Moon. They will defeat the Queen and her people."

The Guardian was quiet, "Nothing is set in stone, there is always a ray of hope."

"There has to be something I can do."

Neo stared at the former Queen of the Shadow Moon and felt sorry for her. She was as old as he was and she was just as tired. But despite all that, she still wanted to help.

"Chandra, you cannot stop Destiny or Fate. They have conspired for this to happen."

Frost shook her head, "I created this city, Neo. I left it for them to have a future in, not for…Not for this."

"There is a source of hope, my queen." Neo whispered softly. "Meet with their Prince; they will not bring war to this city if you are protecting it."

Frost glanced at the Guardian and looked away, "I will not fight."

Neo frowned, "But, Chandra, you are the only solider strong enough."

"I won't do it."

He knew she wouldn't. Frost had never wanted to be senshi. She'd rejected her destiny back in the old world, she still didn't want it.

"Then Crystal Tokyo is without hope."

High above the world, floating in the dark of space, Prince Diamende watched the blue sphere of Earth. He waved a hand and the face of Neo Queen Serenity appeared.

Gently he touched the lines of her jaw; he touched her hair. Yes, she was worthy of him. Before this conquest was over, he would have her as his own.

"Prince Dimende," Esmerlde appeared to his left, "We are prepared to begin the assault."

"Give me a moment," Dimende whispered and she vanished. He smiled as his fingers curled into a fist. "It has been too long."

Frost woke from her sleep; even awake she could feel their presence. They were close, the new enemy. Behind her eyes, in her mind, she saw their ships, saw their faces. They were just above the world, hovering in space, waiting.

Frost blinked and found Haruka reading beside her. She stared up at the blonde woman; watching the way the sun fell around her. She was so beautiful.

"Haruka, if you had to fight to protect Tokyo, would you do it?" Frost asked

Haruka stared at her, "What?"

"IF you had to fight, one last time, would you do it?"

"Would you be with me at the end?"

"No, I won't fight anymore."

"Then no," Haruka shut her book and stood up, "I quit being senshi when you…after you left."

"Yes, but if I was back and they needed you."

Haruka walked to the window, looking out at the Venus Gardens, "What are you hinting at Frost? Are we going to be under attack soon?"

Frost was quiet; in her mind she saw the battles, the attack. She saw it all. "Perhaps."

Haruka turned to face her, "And you won't fight?'

"No, I won't."

"Then neither will I."

Frost rolled over and pretended to sleep. She heard Haruka leave the room and opened her eyes. She sat up and reached across the bed to the table. She opened the drawer. Taking out the leather box she lifted the lid.

The Universe Crystal was lit from within; shining brilliantly. The light danced and spun within the crystal; if one looked hard enough they could see planets, galaxies and endless stars and every color imaginable.

Tears blurred her vision and she shut the lid on the box. Taking in a deep breath, Frost had to force herself not to cry.

She had not sacrificed her self to have this city fall. She had to do something!

Rising from the bed, she dressed in the same clothes from the morning. Gently she removed the crystal from its box and held it tightly in her palm. She left the room and walked to the edge of the palace grounds.

Holding the crystal in her open palm, she spoke into it.

"Prince Dimende!"

A moment she felt something descend to Earth. She felt it wrap around her and her feet began to rise off the ground. She was sucked up into the sky and through space into a ship.

Frost staggered slightly as she touched ground. Her fingers closed tightly around the crystal as she looked around.

The interior of the ship was dark; but luxurious. Clearly this was a throne room; the throne though, was empty. She had no sense of people or anything; just empty darkness.

"Dimende!"

"I hear you, Shadow Queen." His voice came from everywhere at once. "It's been a long time since you visited the Dark Moon. What can we do for you?"

"You have to leave Earth."

"I am surprised at you, Shadow Queen." His voice focused to one area as he appeared from the darkness. "You, telling me, to give up what I want. When you would destroy a planet in punishment for a slight."

"That was a long time ago." She said coolly, "I've changed."

"Not really," He said in just as cool a tone. "You stood by when the White Moon Kingdom was destroyed by Beryl. Don't tell me you've changed."

"Dimende, why don't you tell me what you want?"

"Hmm, would you join us?"

"No, I don't take sides, remember?"

"You're the one who said you've changed." Dimende pointed out.

Frost closed her eyes for a moment. This is why she had avoided dealing with the Dark Moon, they were tedious.

"So what do you want?"

"That's my business."

"But this world is mine. I won't let you set one finger on it, without knowing why."

Dimende frowned, "Don't assume you can order me about, Shadow Queen. You're powerless here."

"Don't bet on it." She said icily.

"The Evil Black Crystal negates all others; you can do nothing."

Frost held up her hand and opened her fingers. The light of the Universe crystal filled the room. It was like a small sun had been turned on in the ship.

Dimende flinched and backed away from her, "The legendary Universe Crystal." His tone was hushed, awed. "So you are the owner."

"I am the master of it." She corrected, "It is you who are powerless here, Dimende. I came here only as a curtsey to you."

He looked at her and held a hand against the light. "Point taken, Shadow Queen, kindly turn that off."

Frost smiled softly as she closed her fingers around the crystal. The light vanished as she lowered her hand. "Now, what do you want?"

"I want her," Dimende waved a hand and the air shimmered as an image appeared.

Frost inhaled sharply, "Usagi!"

"Neo Queen Serenity." He whispered, "I want her with me."

Frost stared at the man, "The time in space really has gone to your head, Dimende. You're mad if you think you can have the Neo-Queen."

"I can have her and you're going to help me." He countered sharply, the image faded.

"I am?" Frost shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"But I do."

Dimende strode to the centre of the room. "As powerful as you are and as powerful as that crystal is, that you command. The use of it is a death sentence. You will die, once and for all. There will be no rebirth, no coming back."

Frost swallowed as he talked.

"I know, as you do, that the use of the Universe Crystal takes everything you have. All your energy, power and memories." Dimende paused, watching her, "The crystal is your heart and soul, just at the Silver Crystal is tied to Serenity, so is the Universe Crystal tied to you."

"What's your point?" Frost snapped angrily.

"My point is, you could destroy us, you could do it easily. But you would die and when the next enemy comes, who will defend Crystal Tokyo?"

"The Rabbit of the Moon is powerful." Frost said.

"She is, yes, but they are fat on peace. No one here takes conflict seriously, Shadow Queen. The Rabbit is no warrior, she is strong and brave, but not a warrior."

"So what? You'd be gone."

Dimende nodded, "Yes, we would be. But we're not the only threat out there." He looked at Frost with a cool, steady eyes, "There are much worse things then us, Shadow Queen and they all want a piece of this paradise on Earth."

Frost swallowed again, but her throat was dry. "The only way to prevent a complete loss of the world is to allow this to happen." It was a statement.

"Even your sight, as powerful as it is, cannot see that far into the future. But yes, this city needs to be awakened from its slumber of peace."

Within her mind she saw the darkness over the city. The shattered buildings, the dead bodies, the dead grass and trees. Everything would die; everything.

"You'll kill everything." Frost whispered.

"It's what we do, Shadow Queen." Dimende gave a dark smile, "Once upon a time, you did too."

Frost knew he was right, she had destroyed worlds in the past. But never like this, never for something so foolish, so selfish.

"Dimende, you will never have the queen. Serenity is beyond your hold."

"We shall see; perhaps she will be less inclined to deny me at the cost of her beloved city."

Frost shook her head, "She will never be yours. That I can promise you."

Dimende waved a hand, "We're done here, Shadow Queen. Should you fight us, we will be defeated but you'll die. If not, you will abandon this city to it's fate. The choice is yours."

Frost felt the gravity press on her and she was falling through space. She landed on the space spot she'd left from. Opening her eyes she saw Neocanus waiting for her; his expression was blank.

"Well?" He asked.

"He hasn't changed."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet." Frost admitted.

She walked a little ways to a near by area and sat down. Neo joined her, he lay down at her feet, and she put a hand in his fur.

"I finally have the woman I want at my side." Frost muttered, "I have an opportunity to live out my life with love in it. I can take up the mantel and fight for Earth one last time; which will cost me everything, again; or I can walk away and leave this place to its fate, which we both know to be horrible."

"If you fight, you'll lose Haruka for ever, you won't come back. She'll be left here without you and when she is reborn, again, she'll still have to go on without you. If you don't fight, Haruka and the others will die; the city will fall to chaos and despair; but the hope for it will rest on the Rabbit of the Moon."

Frost nodded, "And I'll get to see Haruka again, just later."

Neo looked up at her, "The choice is yours."

"I know." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She lay back against the grass and tried not to think of anything. "But what if I make the wrong choice?"

"You can't," Neo muttered, "You know the future."


End file.
